<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You in My Arms by scullystarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241853">With You in My Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullystarling/pseuds/scullystarling'>scullystarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sapphic, fluff fluff fluff, holiday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullystarling/pseuds/scullystarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella and Scully decorate for their first Christmas together as a couple. Just pure fluff all around.</p>
<p>Baby's first fanfic, so of course it was going to be a Stella/Scully fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You in My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a crackling fireplace filled the space of Stella Gibson and Dana Scully's living room. The vibrant colours of the flames, giving off a warm, welcoming glow as Stella worked at rearranging various holiday cards and photo frames on the mantle. They were putting up the Christmas tree today. Never one for going all out for the holidays, Stella had been a bit hesitant to change her yearly routine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course she had some fond memories of Christmases past, mostly from her early childhood. She could remember decorating the tree with her father, while It’s a Wonderful Life played on the television, as she carefully gripped a cup of hot cocoa in her tiny hands. Eagerly waiting for it to cool as she watched him put the star on the top of the tree. “A star, just like you” he had said, grinning at her, “my Stella for star”.</em>
</p>
<p>Stella looked back on those memories with a soft, nostalgic smile on her face. Though in more recent years, the holiday had lost its charm. And if she was being honest, she had spent the last few Christmases either curled up on the couch, catching up on paperwork while sipping on a glass of whiskey, waiting for her takeaway to arrive. Or rather, at some uneventful dinner party at a colleagues house. A tight-lipped smile plastered across her face for most of the night, until finally, when the conversation had begun to die down and the guests started to trickle out, she would quickly hurry off. For she had never had anyone to really be excited about such a holiday with, that is, until Scully came along.</p>
<p>It would be their first Christmas together. While the initial thought of making the trek to the overcrowded shops, bustling with people, <em>just</em> to get a tree and decorations, had turned Stella off the idea altogether. The way in which Scully had looked at her, with those big blue eyes, so full of light, and a smile that radiated warmth. Stella knew there was no way that she could say no to her. In the end, the shops were not as bad as she had imagined them to be, and she couldn’t help the smile that had spread across her face as she watched Scully joyously select decorations for the new tree. For their new tree. <em>Theirs</em>. That simple phrase, causing Stella’s cheeks to flush and her body to fill with warmth and love for her girlfriend.</p>
<p>The tree stood tall and proud in the corner next to the fireplace, waiting to be decorated. Stella pulled herself from her thoughts as she examined the tree, just as Scully made her way into the living room, carrying a box full of various ornaments and decorations and placing it on the floor next to another, smaller box.</p>
<p>“I think this is all of them.” Scully said, straightening herself to standing and placing her hands on her hips. Finding her place beside Stella and gazing over at her. “You ready to get started, Stel?” She asked. Gently brushing a few strands of hair away from Stella’s face and cupping her cheek softly.</p>
<p>“I suppose now is as good a time as any, love.” Stella responded, turning to smile at Scully. Bringing her hand up to where Scully’s was, still resting on her cheek. Taking it in hers, then bringing it to her lips and kissing it ever so softly, causing Scully to smile shyly.</p>
<p>“Alright then! I’ll just put on some Christmas music and we can get started” Scully said. Placing a record titled <em>Christmas Classics</em>, on the record player that Stella had inherited from her father. It was well loved and one of her most prized possessions. Scully knew that the holidays were particularly difficult for Stella, so she wanted to try to make this year as meaningful and special as possible in whatever way that she could.</p>
<p>
  <em>Most recently, Scully had suggested they go ice skating together. It was one of those rare weekends when Scully wasn’t on call, and they both wanted to take advantage of this uninterrupted time together and get out of the house. Although Stella had seemed slightly apprehensive at first, once they were on the ice, Scully watched as a warm smile spread across Stella’s face, as they held hands and skated around the outdoor rink. Stealing affectionate glances at one another as they went along. Afterwards, rewarding themselves with hot cocoa in an attempt to warm up. Scully held Stella’s hand tightly and watched her as she quietly sipped her cocoa. She caught Stella smiling, eyes bright, as she watched a little girl of about five, stop in front of them to tie the lace on her boot. Stella, then feeling Scully’s gaze on her, turned her attention towards Scully. “Thank you for tonight, Dana. I- I didn’t realize just how much I would end up enjoying myself, but this was just perfect. So, thank you.” Stella said lovingly. “Anything for you, Stel” Scully replied. Squeezing her hand affectionately.</em>
</p>
<p>Scully was brought back to the present as she lowered the needle onto the record and <em>Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas</em>, began to play. Scully turned and smiled at Stella, who was gazing happily at her.</p>
<p>“Shall I get us something to drink, then?” Stella asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Scully looked at the time on her watch, noting that it was 6pm. “I’d love a glass of red wine, if we have any left?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got plenty.” Stella responded. Returning quickly to the living room, glasses of red wine in hand. She took a sip from her glass as she handed the other to Scully.</p>
<p>Scully took a sip as she walked over to the first box, bending down and removing a container filled with red and gold ornaments. Placing the container on the couch and selecting a few.</p>
<p>“You made a good choice with the colours, I think” Stella noted. Walking over to where the ornaments sat and taking one.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I must admit, I think I have a pretty good eye when it comes to these things. We both do.” Scully said with a smirk on her face, as she placed the first of the ornaments on the tree.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t disagree with you there.” Stella said as she moved towards her.<br/>Scully’s back was to her as she placed another ornament on the tree. Stella then wrapped her arms around Scully. Peppering her with kisses all the way up along her neck, jawline, and cheek. Causing Scully to giggle and then turn to face her, their lips meeting. Sharing a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Scully was the first to break away, “Stel, as much as I love this, this doesn’t <em>feel</em> very much like decorating.” She said breathlessly, as she leaned back contentedly into Stella’s embrace.</p>
<p>“Mm, you’re probably right. But this is quite fun.” Stella hummed in her ear. Removing one hand from her grip around Scully, so she could place her ornament on the tree. “There. Now I’ve contributed something.” Stella said dryly. “I’m very good at multitasking, you know.” She said, winking at Scully as she turned to look at her.</p>
<p>“While I know for a fact, that that is true. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go upstairs and really put your skills to the test.” Scully said, smirking at her as she removed herself from their embrace and went to get another ornament, giving Stella’s ass a squeeze as she went.</p>
<p>Stella bit her lip and turned towards Scully “Well, you certainly know how to motivate me, Dana.” She said, grabbing another ornament and taking a sip of wine.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Before they knew it, the tree was full of ornaments and aglow with lights. Shining brightly in its corner. The two women sat cuddled up together on the couch. Stella with her arms around Scully, as they admired their work. Stella had replaced the <em>Christmas Classics</em> record with a favourite of hers, a collection of <em>The Best of Sam Cooke</em>. As they sat together in a comfortable silence, the first few notes of <em>You Send Me</em>, began to fill the room. Causing Stella to smile.</p>
<p>“This is one of my favourite songs.” She commented softly.</p>
<p>“Mm, this is a wonderful song” Scully said happily.</p>
<p>Stella got an idea and then stood, rather abruptly, holding her hands out towards Scully. Helping her up, then pulling her towards the open space in front of the fireplace. She placed her hands on Scully’s hips and began to slowly sway with her.</p>
<p>After she realized what was happening, Scully was flooded with warmth at Stella’s romantic gesture, as the two women began to slow dance around the living room. She moved her hands behind Stella’s neck, tilting her head slightly so that their foreheads were pressed together. They moved about the space, slowly and serenely, and a smile tugged at Scully's lips as she heard Stella begin to hum along softly. Moved beyond measure, Scully slowly brought her lips toward Stella’s, kissing her with everything she had.</p>
<p>“I’ve never really cared for Christmas,” Stella began after breaking the kiss. Her voice full of emotion, no louder than a whisper. “I’ve spent so many Christmases alone, or surrounded by people, and somehow...feeling even more alone in that instance. But all of this, <em>you</em>, Dana. You’ve helped make this so special, and you are the greatest gift.” Stella paused, stroking Scully’s cheek. “You make me feel right.” She paused again, her eyes shining “I love you”.</p>
<p>“Oh Stella, honey, I would do anything for you. Anything in the world. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you." Scully said, her voice wavering with emotion. Pulling Stella towards her and holding her there, burying her face in Stella’s blonde locks, breathing in the sweet, intoxicating scent of her lavender/vanilla scented shampoo.</p>
<p>The two women remained that way for several minutes, simply holding onto each other. Breathing each other in, not wanting to let go of this moment.</p>
<p>“Dana?” Stella murmured softly into Scully’s hair.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Asked Scully.</p>
<p>“How about we head upstairs and finish what we started earlier...” Stella suggested, pulling away and meeting Scully’s eyes, smirking at her.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a pretty perfect way to end the day, Stel” Scully said, giggling softly and leaning in once more to kiss her.</p>
<p>The two women held the kiss, there was no need to rush. For they had each other. Making everything else feel lighter, easier. And Stella finally knew what pure happiness felt like. For everything she needed was right here in this room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it here, thank you so, so much for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>